As the amount of available data is increasing in an exponential manner, it is important to store, access, organize, and/or otherwise use data in more efficient ways. For example, some systems are being configured to utilize “big data” for various purposes, but in many instances, such data sets are so large and/or complex that traditional data processing application software might be inadequate to handle the relatively large amounts of data included in big data sets.